A Cure for Loneliness
by Day Eight
Summary: Can Renji help Byakuya foget his pain?  RenxBya  Warning: Yaoi, Sex, Swearing, Drinking, all the good stuff XD
1. Lonely Heart xRenji POVx

Hm. Well, this will be my second official attempt at yaoi. "Dominance" got a pretty good response on (thank you to all those who added it to their favorites), so I found the courage to attempt another. RenxBya isn't exactly my favorite pairing, but they work well with me so I'm using them again.

This has a slow start, but I promise: there is a lemon. I kind of got carried away with the story.

As I continued this, I realized it might have potential for more chapters. I know I definitely want to do a Byakuya POV. I just found out I write much better when I used first person POV. Write a comment and let me know if you'd like this to go on.

Please comment! Whether you like it or not!

Bleach and all associated characters are property of Kubo Tite... lucky guy

xxxxxx

I sighed and leaned back in my chair to stretch. It was almost five o'clock and the pile of papers on my desk actually seemed taller than it had been this morning. Byakuya had always been a little extreme about paperwork, but lately he had reached a whole new level of insanity. There had been a steady flow of forms onto my desk for the past two weeks. Whenever I finished one, three more would replace it. It was all I could do just to keep my office from being completely covered by the stupid things. I had been staying at work two or three hours late every day, but the damn things still kept multiplying like rabbits across my desk.

Then there was Byakuya himself. I had gotten used to him wandering in at random to check up on my work, but lately he seemed to be in my office more than his own. Even the door between our offices, which had always remained closed, was now continuously left open. It was like he was trying to keep an eye on me, and it pissed me off. I had a hard enough time filling out all the dumb paperwork he felt necessary to gift me with without him keeping tabs on my every move.

At first, I made it a point to argue and bitch at him whenever he "critiqued" my work—hell, if he was going to make my life miserable, I should at least return the favor. After a week and a half of bickering, I finally learned to keep my mouth shut. Byakuya was pretty damn bright; I got sick of never being able to win our arguments. I really felt like letting Zabimaru settle the matter for me, but I decided that this slave labor that Byakuya was forcing on me was a tad better than the incarceration and probably execution that attacking my superior would bring.

Voices began to fill the hall outside my office as people started to head home for the day. Ikkaku's loud voice boomed past the door as he tried to round up people for a drink. I rolled my eyes and sighed again. Some sake sounded damn good right about now. My eyes drifted to the door to Byakuya's office and I wondered what he'd say if I brought a bottle to work. In my mind, he was probably the kind of person who would never drink, afraid of losing that sense of propriety he was so damn proud of. Fucking noble, someone should show him how to have a good time. The thought of the prissy captain getting sloppy drunk forced an audible chuckle from my throat and into the stillness of the room.

The scratching noise of Byakuya's pen working steadily in the next room suddenly stopped. Shit. Now he was going to come in here and give me a hard time. I rolled my eyes again and tried to look deeply engrossed in the work in front of me. There was movement in his office, and I looked up to see Byakuya walk through the doorway and eye me suspiciously.

"Is something amusing, Abarai-fukutaichou?" Gods, but I hated that condescending little smirk of his.

"Yeah, I was just really enjoying this shit," I quipped as I waved a hand at the mass of papers. Byakuya cocked an eyebrow. Damn it, now he was really gonna chew me out. Mentally kicking myself for not keeping my big mouth shut, I braced myself for the coming verbal attack.

To my surprise, Byakuya only clasped his hands behind his back and turned to gaze out the window. I watched him curiously and was surprised when a small noise, almost reminiscent of a sigh, escaped his lips.

What the hell? Since when does Byakuya Kuchiki show any sort of emotion, let alone sigh? First he doesn't berate me after making that cocky remark, and now he's _sighing_? I eyed the door to his office skeptically—wondering if the real Byakuya was in there having a good ol' laugh. The imposter captain turned and looked at me with dark blue eyes.

"You may go home now."

I scrambled to pick my jaw up from where it had landed on the floor. He was telling me to go? Even though I had been staying hours past quitting time lately, he had still been ridiculing me for not staying longer and _finishing the job_. I had begun to think that he wanted me to move into my office so that I could work on the ever multiplying mass of papers twenty-four/seven.

Yet now, he was telling me to go home? Only three minutes after five? I couldn't decide whether to beat the crap out the person in front of me and demand to know where the _real_ Byakuya was, or simply count myself as lucky and catch up with Ikkaku for a drink. Byakuya saw my confused hesitation and annoyance flickered in his eyes. He crossed his arms and shrugged. "Well, if you would rather stay, there is plenty for you to do," he said, eyeing my pile of papers.

I practically jumped up out of my seat and sprinted towards the nearest exit. Imposter or not, I wasn't about to let this golden opportunity slip by. Before I stepped out of the room, I turned and gave Byakuya one last curious glance. My eyes widened in surprise. He was still looking out the window, but his face was completely different from just seconds ago. The stern frown he always wore had been replaced with something that looked oddly like sadness and fatigue. It suddenly dawned on me that he had been putting in even longer ours than me lately. Tiny lines across his face and a slightly stiffer-than-normal jaw gave his tiredness away.

"Uh, are you staying late again, taichou?"

A low "Mm" and a nod was his response.

"Ya know, it wouldn't kill you to take a break. Ya know, like, have some fun." As soon as the words left my mouth I realized how stupid they were. This was _Byakuya Kuchiki_ I was talking to. He scoffed and sent me a look that suggested that it probably would kill him to have _fun_. I shrugged and left before he could change his mind and make me stay.

xxxxxxxx

"More sake, Renji-san?" I nodded at the waitress and returned my attention to the scene unfolding at my table. An inebriated Yumichika was arm-wrestling Matsumoto, while an even more inebriated Ikkaku egged him on. To my surprise, the busty lieutenant and effeminate fifth seat were pretty equally matched. They continued to struggle for a couple minutes, sweat starting to drip from their foreheads. Unfortunately, I never saw who won because they were abruptly interrupted when Ikkaku, while animatedly cheering on his best friend, sent a bottle of sake flying into the air. There were a few minutes of loud chaos as Yumichika panicked at his wet hair and clothes, Matsumoto complained about how the sake had spilled between her breasts, and Ikkaku heatedly grumbled about someone leaving a bottle so close to the range of his fists (forgetting that he was the one who put it there.)

I chuckled and stretched lazily. This was so much better than being in that dusty office doing paperwork. A twinge of guilt hit me as my thoughts drifted to Byakuya, still working and knee-deep in forms that had originally been mine to fill out. Before my guilt became full blown I remembered again who I was thinking of. Byakuya loved that shit. He practically lived at the office, and he did it all of his own free will. Just because he got his kicks from _proper procedure_ didn't mean I had to kill myself to keep up. I put the issue from my mind and reached for another cup of sake

xxxxxxxx

Four hours and two and a half bottles of sake later...

"Oi, oi, Renji!" Ikkaku was looking at me, his eyes crossed more than I thought physically possible.

"Huh-uh." I burped my response and stared at the empty bottle in front of me. Where had it all gone?

"Renji, where have ya been lately? We thought you were avoiding us or somethin'." He leaned his bald head on my shoulder and looked up at me with what (I think) was supposed to be a pout. The expression looked more like an odd grimace and I fought back a laugh, snorting sake up my nose in the process. After the harsh sting went away, I answered, "Nah, I've just been working late every day. There's so much paperwork, I swear it's coming out of my ass."

There was a brief silence as Ikkaku looked at me warily. "Since when do you give a flying fuck about paperwork?" He almost looked scared of me.

"I don't," I said quickly. I didn't want him thinking I was going soft or something. "Byakuya asked me to stay, so it's not like I can just say no."

Matsumoto leaned over the table, the clothing covering her large chest dangerously close to sliding off. "I think it's really sweet of you to stay and help your captain out." She smiled, oblivious to the scowls Ikkaku and I were giving her. "I try to help Hitsugaya-taichou with paperwork, but he ends up yelling at me to leave him alone after a half hour or so," she explained, pouting.

A spray of sake landed on the table as Ikkaku choked and spit out his drink. He swore and then giggled, managing to say, "Well, I wonder why," after a few seconds of catching his breath.

Matsumoto glared at him and turned back to me. "It's nice, though—you're keeping Byakuya company and all."

It was my turn to cough and sputter as I choked on my alcohol. "What the hell do you mean?"

She gave me a look that said it should be obvious. When I didn't say anything she explained, "Well, right after Hisana died, the Kuchiki clan adopted Rukia and she went to live with Byakuya." I stared at her blankly, still not understanding where this was headed. Smirking at my confusion, she continued, "So, now that Rukia has been spending so much time in the real world, he's probably lonely. After all, he's all alone in that big house. I bet he's glad for your company."

My jaw fell to the floor for the second time that day. Everything I knew about Byakuya suggested that the man had precious few emotions. Let's see, there were anger, annoyance, and prissiness. Loneliness certainly did not make the list. My mind went back over the last couple weeks: the paperwork that came out of nowhere and required me to stay late, the open door between our offices, not to mention that look on his face and the sigh that he let slip today. I really couldn't believe I was actually considering the possibility. Matsumoto had to be wrong—wouldn't be the first time her reasoning was a tad warped.

I chuckled into my cup and signaled the waitress to bring over another bottle.

xxxxxxxx

There was some pushing, some stumbling, and hell of a lot of swearing when we finally decided to call it a night. Yumichika, long since passed out, was draped awkwardly across Ikkaku's back. The baldy, not much better off, was barely upright and leaned heavily against Matsumoto, who was clinging to the wall like it was a long lost relative. I suppose I was the most sober of our group, although one could hardly call it that.

"Are you sure you guys don't want help getting home?" I seriously doubted if they'd make it two feet, let alone all the way to their houses.

"Nahhhh, Renj-sahhhhn. We three live in the opposite direction as you, anyway." He spun around flamboyantly to point towards his place, dropping Yumichika in the process. "Oops." He giggled and bent over to pick up his unconscious friend, nearly falling over himself. I waved at Matsumoto, but she looked close to being sick and didn't notice. I watched them swagger down the road a bit before turning to head home myself.

The night was cool and quiet. A gentle breeze brushed past me and I let my hair down and felt it flutter in the wind. My eyes closed as I enjoyed the swaying feeling as I walked. When I opened my eyes, I saw a strange blur ahead of me. I squinted and could barely make out a figure walking towards me through the alcohol induced fog. I stared in fascination as the person slid towards me with incredible grace. When they were a little closer I saw pale skin and ebony hair reflecting the moonlight.

"Byakuya?" I squinted again and saw deep blue eyes looking back at me. "Um, I mean, Byakuya-taichou." I blinked, suddenly remembering how late it was. "What're you doing out this late?"

His eyes lowered and another rare sigh slipped from his lips. He looked extremely tired and a touch sad. Seemingly realizing the unintended display of emotion, he stiffened and cleared his throat. "There was much paperwork that needed attending to."

I studied him with as much concentration as my sake-logged brain would allow. Something was definitely wrong. Sure, there were the subtle physical signs that suggested that he hadn't been sleeping, but what concerned me most were his eyes. They were a deep, icy blue-black and usually glinted with whatever emotion he did allow himself. The eyes I was looking at, however, were dull and glazed over with some emotion I couldn't quite place. He looked truly miserable. Even after he noticed my staring, he still couldn't hide all of the pain on his face.

My thoughts returned to what Matsumoto had said. Could he really be lonely? It seemed almost impossible, but the distress on his face was undeniable. I suddenly found myself wanting to do something, anything to make the pain leave those eyes.

Byakuya glanced down the road that lead to his manor and I saw a flicker of dread on his face. He was avoiding going home. That's way he had been staying at work so damn late—he hated going home, where it was empty and silent. Everything suddenly fell into place and I regretted not seeing it sooner. I had taken Byakuya as a cold, almost heartless bastard—it never occurred to me that he might be bitter and lonely. Not once did it cross my pathetic mind that he might still be suffering the loss of his wife and parents. He didn't really have any friends and he certainly never went out. Since he immersed himself in his work, I had assumed that was the only thing he cared about. I felt sick as I realized my captain—my role model and hero—had been in so much pain right in front of me and I had been clueless.

My thoughts were interrupted as Byakuya cleared his throat again. He looked like he was about to say goodbye and head home. A random, somewhat stupid thought popped in my head and the words came out before I could process them. "Do you wanna to come back to my place for a drink, or something?"

He looked almost as astonished as I felt at my invitation. I was certain he would decline. My surprise deepened as he actually appeared to think it over. A few moments passed before he let his shoulders drop and said, "That would be good, thank you."

I nearly fell over. The alcohol in my blood made it extremely difficult to remain upright after receiving such a shock. Byakuya having a drink? With me? In my house? That last thought made me groan as I tried to remember the last time I cleaned my place. I peered at Byakuya out of the corner of my eye and turned to lead the way home, trying unsuccessfully to walk in a semi-straight line.

xxxxxxxxx

Somehow, I managed to make it to my house without any major mishaps. I unlocked the door and swatted at the wall inside, trying to find the light switch. As soon as the lights flickered on, I regretted bringing Byakuya to my house. He looked about as out of place as someone could be as he stood in my living room, eyeing the room around him. A little relief found me as he adjusted the folds of his kimono and sat down on the couch.

I went into the kitchen and grabbed my best bottle of sake from the cupboard above the fridge. After I poured it into a smaller ceramic container, I set it in some hot water in the sink. As it was warming up, I peeked into the other room to see Byakuya waiting with his hands folded in his lap. I beat myself mentally as I searched for matching sake cups. What the hell was I thinking? My mind frantically tried to think of something I could say to spark a conversation. After working and fighting together for as long as we had, I still knew next to nothing about him.

Once the sake was warm, I went out to join my guest. I poured us each a cup and sat cross-legged on the floor. Byakuya sipped his drink wordlessly. Just when I thought I couldn't take the awkward silence any longer, he finally spoke. "I've never been in your house before." His eyes moved around the room again. "I must admit I expected it to be a bit... messier."

I scowled at him and drained my cup. I guess it wasn't really an insult, but the man had the uncanny ability of making even compliments sound wrong. He held his empty cup out for me to refill when he saw me reach for the bottle. There was another span of silence and we both drained our cups just to have something to do. His presence had sobered me a little, but the last couple of drinks were starting to make my head swim again.

Since he said something last, I figured it was my turn. I struggled to think of something. My mouth said the first thing I though of, much to my brain's horror. "What's the matter, taichou? I know something's bothering you."

I knew right away that the question was a mistake. Byakuya tensed and his knuckles whitened as he gripped his cup tighter. Another slice followed and I was ready to apologize when he spoke. "What makes you think something is wrong?" there was no denial in voice, only the concern that he was letting his emotions show.

"It's not that obvious," I assured him. "We've known each other for a long time and see each other every day. It's only natural that I can detect your mood."

He looked down at his cup and I saw a brief flash of emotion on the stony face. The poised control he was so famous for began to slip. Even his reiatsu, usually held completely in out of habit, had begun to thread out. I couldn't hide my gasp of surprise as the strands of reiatsu came into contact with my skin. There was an overwhelming sense of frustration, sadness, and pain that radiated from him. A shudder came over me as I realized that I had probably only felt the smallest fraction of the true despair that was his.

Byakuya heard my faint gasp and quickly reigned in his reiatsu. The pain lingered in his eyes and I found myself at a loss for words. Never in my life would I have dreamed that he would be so vulnerable, and in front of me no less. I felt helpless as I couldn't find the words that would comfort this man I had looked up to and aspired to surpass for so long. I wanted to do something, I wanted to help. The right words never came. If I couldn't soothe him by talking—a crazy thought came into my mind and took root before I could get rid of it.

I could make him forget. If only for a short while, I could bring him pleasure, and with it, peace. I had been with men before; when you're as old as I am, there ain't a hell of a lot you haven't done. Although I still preferred women, there were times when only strong male touch could satisfy me.

I glanced up at Byakuya, who was absentmindedly tracing the rim of his cup with a long, pale finger. Lust began to rise in my belly, surprising the hell out of me. I had never though about my captain that way, but now that the thought had come up, I realized how attracted to him I really was.

Byakuya was _beautiful_. His skin was smooth and white, like porcelain. Long black hair cascaded over his shoulders and onto the silk scarf wrapped around them. Rich blue eyes were framed by long lashes. Just the slightest touch of pink tinted his cheekbones. His jaw was strong and yet shapely and gentle at the same time. His lips looked amazingly soft and I found myself wanting to kiss them.

I glanced up at him nervously. What would he do if I came on to him? I was a skilled lover—I knew I could make that paid sorrow leave, if only for a little while. Whether or not he'd let me was the problem. My mind reminded me how scary he could be when got pissed, and a few thin scars tingled with the memory of his Bankai. I certainly didn't want to make him mad.

"Byakuya-taichou?" he looked up from his cup and met my gaze. I winced at the despair in those eyes. Taking a deep breath, I rushed to speak before I lost the courage. "I want to help you." His eyes widened but he held my gaze, so I continued. "We've known each other for long time, and even though we don't exactly get along, I'd like to think that we're sort of... well... friends." I bowed my head and prayed that this would come out right. Byakuya seemed to notice my agitation and stilled the movement of his finger on his cup, giving me his full attention.

"You know, there's nothing I wouldn't do for you," I said softly as I tried to convey what I was feeling with my voice and eyes. "If there's anything I can do, anything at all. I just... I..." The words were starting to fail me and I knew I had to get on with it before I made an ass of myself. "I wish you would let me help." I laid my hand on his knee and gave it a slight squeeze. He stiffened slightly and I found myself unable to look at his face. After a few moments of his silence, I removed my hand and dropped my chin, letting my hair fall in front of my face. Hey, at least I tried. My mind frantically tried to think of something to ease my embarrassment and the awkwardness of the moment.

I didn't see or hear him move, but in the blink of an eye Byakuya was off the couch and kneeling on the floor in front of me. He captured both of my hands in his, rubbing my palms with his thumbs. His head was down and his long black hair denied me the sight of his eyes.

We sat for a moment, watching as he slowly traced circles on my palms. His fingers were long and slender and so beautifully white against my tan skin. The sight was mesmerizing.

After what seemed like forever, he leaned forward until his forehead touched mine. Soft hair fell forward to mesh with mine—the red and black stunningly contrasting. He leaned forward more, until our noses touched and I could feel his breath on my lips, even through the curtain of hair that separated us.

"Renji." His voice was filled with emotion. It carried pain and confusion, but it also housed want and need and desire. I tilted my head and whispered into his ear, the soft puff of my breath making him gasp. "Please, let me help. If only for a short while, let me take the pain away."

I reached up and brushed the silky hair out of his face, trying to read the emotion in his eyes. When our gaze met, I gasped and felt a slow tremor work its way through my body. The pain in his eyes had been replaced with desire. I had never seen them so clear or bright.

Remembering breathe, I cupped his jaw in my hand and stroked my thumb over his perfect white skin. It was soft—even softer than I had imagined it would be. His eyelids fluttered as I caressed the side of his face and his neck. A small sigh escaped from his lips and they parted ever so slightly. I watched as if in a trance as the tip of his pink tongue rolled out to moisten pale lips. My throat suddenly felt dry and I struggled to swallow. I was drawn as by gravity to those pristine lips—my own inching closer with each breath. My caress on his cheek stilled and he opened his eyes to see me hovering inches away. The surprise I expected never came; he simply blinked and raised a hand to tangle in the hair behind my head. Long fingers gripped my neck and he pulled me in closer until our lips touched.

I had expected his kissed to soft and shallow, but this—damn. They were strong and deep, yet so unbelievably gentle and giving at the same time. His lips and tongue and teeth seemed to move of their own accord as they explored mine. My tongue met his and oh Gods—the taste of him. He tasted like a cool spring day smelled. Bright and clean and sweet.

I caught his hand in mine and drew his arm around me—wanting to be closer, wanting to feel him next to me. He pushed me onto my back and settled on top of me in one fluid motion, not once breaking our kiss. One hand stroked the tattoos on my face, and the other was buried deep in my hair. I couldn't think of anything that felt better than the steady press of his weight on my body. I closed my eyes and relished the feel, taste, and smell of him—losing myself in the moment.

My eyes opened when he removed his lips. He looked down at me with unbridled lust flaring in his eyes and my breath hitched as my own need rose. Slender, pale fingers traced down my throat, and chest, stopping to tease the skin exposed through the opening of my kimono. Byakuya lowered himself until he could kiss the little spot of flesh that his fingers had uncovered. I gasped as his soft lips and tongue fluttered on my sensitive skin. He revealed another bit of flesh by pushing the fabric aside, and repeated his kisses on the newly discovered area. He repeated this process of baring and kissing with a painful slowness. He was taking his time and making me crazy with desire. The gentle caresses felt amazing, but they made me crave more.

He paused and a hint of smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth when he pushed away the fabric to reveal a nipple. It hardened into a little peak as soon as the slightly cool air hit it. He opened his mouth and bathed it in the warmth of his breath. My back arched and I let out soft whimper.

Damn, he was such a tease.

He repeated the process on the other one before pursing his lips and blowing a stream of cool across the now rock hard buds. My hand reached up into his hair in an attempt to lower his lips onto my yearning flesh, but he only looked at me and moved my hand away.

I felt a flutter of anxiety in my stomach. In all my past encounters, I had been the dominating one—the one in control. It was surprisingly easy to let Byakuya have complete power, but it still worried me slightly. I was supposed to be helping him, distracting him from the pain. I was just about to say something when a warm, wet tongue circled my nipple, driving all thoughts out of my head. A low groan rumbled in my throat and it was all I could do not to sit up and rip Byakuya's clothes off.

He must have sensed my need, because he closed his mouth on my nipple, rolling his tongue over it before gently tugging it with is teeth. Sweat began to collect on my chest and forehead as my desire built to and insane level. Those long fingers gripped my kimono again, this time pushing it over my shoulders and to my waist. His hands explored my chest and stomach, tracing the dark tattoos in curious amazement. He watched his explorations with half-lidded eyes. I could see his heavy pulse beating against the pale skin of his neck. I wanted to see more of that skin—to see all of him.

I sat up and pulled him so he was straddling my lap. My fingers found the sash holding his clothes together and hurriedly untied it. Black fabric slid away to reveal ivory skin. The expensive silk was still around his neck and I wrapped my fingers in it, musing briefly to myself how much better his skin felt to me. I pulled him towards me for a kiss and slowly slid the scarf from around his neck, feeling his shiver at the feel of the silk against his skin.

Once we were both bare from the waist up, I grabbed him and pressed him to me in an embraced that undoubtedly conveyed how much I wanted him. I let my hands snake down his back and back up his chest, marveling at how smooth his skin was. I pressed my lips to the soft spot in the crook of his neck and inhaled his heavenly scent. I'd have never thought that something that smelled so good could still be so distinctively _masculine_. My lips and tongue explored his collarbone and the base of his neck. The little noises of approval and want went straight to my groin.

I pushed him back until he was lying down on the floor and knelt between his legs. I lowered my head and kissed the tip of his arousal through the fabric of his hakama. A low moan rumbled in his chest and he combed his fingers through my hair. My hands reached for the tie on his hakama and undid it impatiently. Byakuya lifted his hips and a second later, I was admiring the gorgeous sight of his naked body beneath me.

China white skin glowed temptingly and I dipped down to trace a lazy line from his navel to his neck with my tongue. My actions were rewarded with a gasp and a slight shiver from that perfect body. He was like a living statue—perfectly carved out of flawless marble.

My fingers traced mindless patterns across his chest and stomach as my lips embraced his in a deep, passionate kiss. His tongue found mine and slowly stroked it—top, sides, and underneath. I wanted to taste every corner of his mouth and I pressed back into him, taking the time to nibble on his bottom lip on the way.

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see deep blue orbs staring back at me. He held my gaze and deepened the kiss, raking his teeth across my tongue before gently sucking on the tip. The pleasure of the kiss, combined with his eyes staring heatedly into min drove me wild.

I reached down between us and gripped his erection, now hot and hard against my stomach. When my fingers curled around his velvety smooth skin, his back arched and his eyes rolled back. A sound between a moan and a cry came from his lips and he gripped my arm almost painfully. I close my mouth around his and drank the sound like it was a sweet wine. Shudders racked his body and he looked up at me, desire almost visibly rising from him.

"Renji." The sound of his voice calling my name added more fuel to the fire that was long since out of control. I kissed his neck and worked lower, letting my tongue dance across his tight, pink nipples. Both his hands found my hair, and I sighed as I felt his fingertips massage my scalp. He was breathing in short gasps and I took a moment to admire his beauty.

Sweat had started to collect on his kin and I bent to taste the salty-sweet dew on his stomach. I inched lower, continuing my kisses until my breath fell on his throbbing cock. The musky, masculine scent of him drifted up to me, filling me with an urgent desire I had never experienced before.

I caught his gaze and held it as I let my tongue lap at the clear beads of liquid that had formed on the tip of his arousal. He struggled to keep his eyes open and his knees shook. Still holding his gaze, I slowly swirled my tongue around the tip of his cock, reveling in his guttural sounds of pleasure. When I took him into the heat of my mouth, his eyes finally fluttered shut and he threw his head back in a soft scream. His hands were in my hair again, but they never once pushed down.

I groaned at the erotic sight of him, back arched and head back, every muscle under his pale skin straining and quivering from the pleasure my mouth was giving him. I took him as far into my mouth as I could, tightening my throat around the tip while swirling my tongue underneath. I sucked hard and raised my head, smiling at the soft _pop_ as his cock left my mouth. he looked down at me and my own arousal twitched at the lust that was in his eyes. I licked from the base to the tip of his cock, tracing the vein underneath. My tongue lingered to flick gently across the sensitive spot beneath the tip, wringing another quiet scream from his lips.

"Renji, I need you." I understood the request in his voice.

"I'll be right back," I assured him before I sprinted into my bedroom and grabbed the bottle of green tea scented oil on my nightstand. When I rounded the corner I stopped short at the sight that met me.

Byakuya was laying on the couch, head back and eyes closed as he slowly stroked himself. His eyes flickered open when he heard me, and he held out his hand. I quickly untied and stepped out of my hakama and slid between his legs, kissing a trail from the base of his erection to his mouth.

When our lips met, our passion and lust exploded. Lips, teeth, tongues, fingers, and legs entwined and we twisted together in a fit of desire. I wanted to be even closer, I wanted to crawl inside his skin and drive all the suffering from his body. He seemed to share my sentiment and returned the intensity of the embrace, touching and grasping any part of me he could reach.

His tongue found the soft spot behind my ear and I shuddered. My ears are _extremely_ sensitive. There was a slight sting as he bit down on the lobe, followed by unbelievable pleasure when he flicked the sensitive skin with his tongue. The groan that fell from my lips was deep and full of need. He whispered into my ear, the warmth of his breath sending trickles of pure bliss through my core. "I want you. I need you." His voice was husky and almost pleading.

I nodded and repositioned myself between his legs. He laid back and draped an arm across his eyes as I took the tip of his cock into my mouth. Soft whimpers escaped his lips as I let a finger brush against his opening. I reached for the oil and slicked a couple fingers with the sweet smelling liquid before returning my attention to his cock. My tongue slithered up and down and around until his breathing became uneven and raspy. I looked up and caught his eye from underneath his arm as I slid one finger into him. A small gasp shook his chest as my finger pushed in to the first knuckle. His eyes opened again and he peered down at me lustily.

"More." It was more of a command than a request. I obliged and pushed all the way in, his body enveloping my finger. His back arched and a stream of unintelligible words fell from his mouth. I let him relax around me before pushing another finger in. he groaned in pleasure and gripped the edge of the couch. A third finger joined the others and I began to scissor them, preparing his body. I curled my fingers and was rewarded when Byakuya's eyes flew open and he screamed my name. I smiled up at him and he licked his lips. "Now, Renji."

The lust in his voice was the most arousing thing I had ever heard. I withdrew my fingers and knelt between his legs, pouring some oil on my almost painfully aroused cock and positioning it at his entrance.

I glanced back up at him, looking for any signs of uncertainty. He looked back at me with nothing but longing on his face. I leaned forward to kiss him. As soon as our lips touched, he moved his hips and slid himself onto my cock. My eyes widened in shock and then immediately squeezed shut as the tight heat of his body embraced me. I dropped my head onto his shoulder and tried to gain some control. He moved one hand to my ass and the other gripped my hair.

"Fuck me, Renji," he whispered into my ear. An involuntary shudder washed over me as the words fell on my ear. I thrust forward slowly and groaned when I felt my whole length slide into his warmth. He wrapped his legs around me and pulled me down for a kiss. When our lips parted, I gazed into his eyes and began a steady rhythm in and out of his slick tightness. My hands positioned his hips and on the next thrust I brushed up against his sweet spot, sending him into a fit of pleasure. I made sure to hit it with each thrust and he writhed and bucked underneath me, murmuring my name again and again.

I felt my control slipping and my thrusts became faster and deeper. Byakuya was breathing hard and quick, and I knew he was close. I reached between us and closed my oil-slick hand on his cock, picking up the same rhythm I was using on his ass. He let out a scream and convulsed violently as he came, spurting his seed all over both our chests and stomachs. His ass clamped down on me and I followed him, closing my eyes and savoring wave after of wave of the mind-numbing pleasure that coursed through me.

Once we had both stopped shaking, I carefully withdrew from his body, wincing at the loss of his warmth surrounding me. He was looking down at his stomach with a hint of distaste. I assumed he didn't like the mess and picked up my discarded kimono to clean his come off our bodies. He looked at me appreciatively and laid back, closing his eyes. I grabbed the blanket draped across the back of the couch and covered us with its warmth. I snuggled to his side and listened quietly as his breathing and heart rate returned to normal, idly tracing patterns across his milky skin. He sighed sleepily and turned to whisper in my ear. "Thank you Renji."

I smiled into his chest and closed my eyes. If I had my way, Byakuya Kuchiki would never be lonely again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yippee, I just finished the next chapter. Figured I'd put something on the bottom here to let people know to look for the second installment.


	2. The Next Step xBya POVx

Everyone's lovely comments inspired me and I quickly pounded this out. See what happens when you encourage me? Yeesh.

There is a lemon, so if you don't like boy/boy then don't read (and what the hell is wrong with you?)

This is Byakuya's POV... He's a little harder to get the feel of than Renji... I hope you can still enjoy it.

Bleach and all associated characters are property of Kubo Tite. They're just to damn sexy to leave alone so I write them into tasty situations. Also, all characters depicted in sexual acts are are definitely of age. (I mean, Bya and Ren are like what, over 100?)

**Keep the comments coming! You can tell me if you didn't like it and why, it's the only way I'm going to improve my writing. **(of course I do enjoy the good reviews)

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Something brushed against my stomach and my eyes flew open in alarm. It took me a few moments to remember where I was. I was lying on my back while Renji, sound asleep, was cuddled against my side, his arm and leg draped over my body. The darkness outside the window assured me that dawn was still a ways off.

I turned my head and nuzzled Renji's soft crimson hair. He smelled of sweat and sake, with a hint of something that reminded me of a soft summer rain. I reached out and traced one of the bold tattoos that decorated his arm. He moaned softly in his sleep and nestled deeper into my embrace.

My thoughts drifted back to the night before. A warning went off in my head, telling me that this was a mistake—a mistake I would pay dearly for later. My _other_ head twitched to life at the memory of Renji's lips, tongue, and fingers moving over my body. I swallowed the sigh that threatened to escape my lips and tried to push the worries away. Telling myself that there would be plenty of time to think about it later, I closed my eyes and rested my cheek on against Renji's. I listened to his gentle breathing for a few minutes before drifting off into the most peaceful sleep I had had in ages.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Soft lips tickled my ear and a strong hand stroked my jaw. I kept my eyes closed for a minute, waiting to see what those lips and fingers would do next. A small shudder shook me when a low, husky voice spoke against my ear. "I know you're awake, taichou."

I opened my eyes to see Renji looking back at me, his face only inches away from my own. A soft light was beginning to seep in through the window, signaling the beginning of morning. I watched breathlessly as a slow smile spread across his face, lighting up the room more than the coming sunrise ever could.

"I didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." His voice was soft and soothing in the quiet of the room. Slightly calloused hands slid down from my face and came to rest on my chest, pressing gently to feel the beating of my heart within. He held my gaze while he dipped down to plant gentle—almost teasing kisses on the corners of my mouth. My breath hitched as he stared back at me. From this close, I could really see the beauty of his amber-brown eyes. The soft morning light reflected in them and made them practically shimmer. I couldn't think of anything more exquisite.

My hand went as if by instinct to the back of his neck, pulling him closer so that I could kiss him deeply. His tongue slid past my lips and joined with mine in a dance of pure passion and desire. The kiss, long and slow, brought back sensations of pleasure that lingered from the night before. I felt my arousal start to grow and I pulled his body onto mine urgently.

He broke the kiss, causing me to let out a little gasp of dismay. His eyes danced as he smirked down at me. "I don't have a problem with goin' for another round," he said in a sultry tone, "I just don't think you'd want to be late for work."

I groaned as I suddenly remembered that there was actually a world outside of the comfort of our embrace. A glance at the clock on the wall told me that I had exactly one hour to shower and get to the office. For once, I despised the mass of paperwork that was waiting for me.

Renji chuckled at my look of irritation and kissed me again. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips caressing mine. He gazed at me for a moment before getting off the couch. The loss of his weight on top of me made me feel empty and wanting. Seeming to sense my disappointment, he bent down and combed his fingers through my hair. "You're more than welcome to come back tonight." The seductive tone of his voice made my heart skip. "Unless, of course, you decide to work late again."

I crushed my lips into his smirk and thrust my tongue deep into his mouth. His eyes widened a little in surprise before he closed them and leaned into the kiss. It was my turn to pull away and leave him panting. "I'll be here," I promised before I pulled on my clothes walked out the door, smiling at the sigh that fell from his lips.

xxxxxxxxxxx

For some reason I could always think better in the shower than anywhere else. The feel of the slightly-too-hot water both relaxed my body and cleared my mind. I leaned my head against the tile, letting the spray run down my back.

What was I thinking? It was definitely unlike me to act so impulsively and sleep with anyone, especially my vice-captain. For some reason, the sight of him swaying down the road with his hair fluttering around his face had driven all my reasoning from me. It still shocked me that I had accepted his invitation to his house, and it absolutely floored me that I had let things go as far as they had.

A cold hand twisted my stomach as the guilt and worry gripped me. What would happen now? I had to admit, it relieved me greatly when Renji had repeated his affections this morning. Part of me had wanted to get up and leave in the night, fearful that he might regret our encounter. Why did I stay? Or rather, why had I gone in the first place?

I sighed as the obvious answer nagged me. Loneliness. It was the loneliness that had been plaguing me that drove me into his arms—the dull ache of solitude that gnawed a little deeper every day. After Rukia left, I found myself even more miserable. The empty house and the silent nights were beginning to drive me mad. Every second alone was a reminder of my poor excuse of a life and the affections that I would never share.

It was my own fault. I alone had shut everyone out—I never let anyone close. Even Rukia, my adopted sister, was always held at arms-length. After Hisana died I just could not bear to open my heart to another. The pain of losing a loved one was more than I thought I could handle again. So instead, I subjected myself to the equally, if not more painful ordeal of having no one to be close to—no one to confide in or love.

Now that I thought back, I had been practically begging for someone to notice my heartache and comfort me. My actions were not those of someone actively hiding their pain. I had let my emotions show, almost on purpose.

But Renji? Never would I have thought that he would be the one to answer my silent plea and take me into his arms. He was the last person I had thought could or would give me any form of comfort. It was true that we were close. He respected and looked up to me, and I felt the same for him. We fought and worked together for many years, but never once had our relationship hinted at anything beyond a respectful friendship. I could not even remember doing anything with him outside of work or battle.

I let the water wash over my face as I tried to think of the right thing to do. Was a relationship with Renji possible? Is that what I wanted? What he wanted? Never before had so many uncertain questions overwhelmed me. A quiver in my stomach confirmed that I was actually nervous—anxious about what would happen. The fear of his rejection fluttered in the back of my mind. What if he was only using me?

No. Of all the things Abarai Renji was capable of, using someone for his own satisfaction was not one of them. He was completely selfless, only doing things for the sake of those around him. I cringed as another possibility came into my mind. What if he was simply doing this to ease my pain? He had pleaded with me to let him _take away my pain_. I certainly did not want him to believe that _I_ was using _him_.

There was only one solution. I would have to talk to him, as uncomfortable it might be. We would have to work out together what we wanted this to be. A small shock hit me as I realized I actually wanted it to work. I did want a relationship with him—a real one. Yes, I loved the comfort of his embrace and the pleasure of his body on mine, but there was more. I was obsessed with the little strands of stray hair that fell in his face and the way his eyes would always reveal how he felt. All the little things that I had never bothered to notice before were now constant reminders of how much I adored him.

I could not say it was too much of a surprise. After all, I had been making up excuses to stay around him for the last couple weeks. I knew he was annoyed with all the work I was giving him, but somehow my need for his presence outweighed the guilt of making him stay. There were times I actually found myself wandering into his office for no reason before quickly making up some sort of explanation. I wondered when I had fallen for him, and how in the world I had not realized it.

My head banged against the wall as the weight of my last thought bore down on me. Falling for Renji? I had to be losing my mind. Plus, on top of everything, I had to go and _sleep _with him. True, I was ignoring my feelings at the time, but that was still no excuse. Now I had to deal with the issue of actually _liking _Renji along with the fact that we had slept together. It was as if all my years of practiced reserve and propriety had gone out the window.

The fear and worry crept back into my gut as I realized how vulnerable I had made myself. If Renji did not share my affections, things could go very badly. Part of me felt it best to say nothing and let the situation unfold itself. The other part reminded me that the more _intimate_ time we spent together, the stronger my attachment to him would become. Was another night with him worth the pain it could cause later?

Memories of tan skin and black tattoos moving languidly across my flesh washed over me. A heat that had nothing to do with the shower crept up over my body. I realized that I was willing to do anything to be in his arms again, even if it meant sacrificing my heart.

I sighed at how pathetic I had become and turned off the water. It was getting late and I absolutely despised not being on time for work. Even if I had a childish crush and was sleeping with my subordinate, I still refused to lower my standards enough to be late.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was absolutely maddening. The end of the day was fast approaching and not once had I been able to speak to Renji alone. I desperately wanted to talk to him in a not-too-private environment so that I could ask him how he felt without any _urges_ getting in the way. I knew that as soon as we were out of work the conversation would quickly be pushed aside for... other activities. Just thinking about it was enough to quicken my breath and muddle my mind.

Renji was sitting at his desk, pretending to read through a report. I could always tell when he was not actually working—his eyes looked through the paper in front of him and glazed a bit as he daydreamed. My pulse quickened as I wondered if he could be thinking about _me._

There had been endless visitors to our office all day. First, a stream of people bringing in forms for me to fill out. Then, the same people coming back to ask if said forms were completed. Ikkaku showed up to visit with Renji and lingered for over an hour, despite the glares and slightly less-than-polite comments I sent his way. The bald man had just sat there, jabbering on about something trivial, apparently not aware of my subtle hints that he should leave. After he finally left, Yumichika came in looking for him and ended up chatting for much longer than necessary. It never stopped. Shunsui called and held me up on the phone for what seemed like days. Ukitake needed my help finding a misplaced high security file. On any other day there would have been the normal peace and quiet filling the office, but today—it was like they were all conspiring against me.

The current source of my frustration was Hitsugaya. He was standing in front of my desk, arms crossed and green eyes flashing. Apparently Rukia and Ichigo had caused some sort of mischief in the real world. I had told the young captain that I wanted to be notified of all of Rukia's activities while she was away, but he should have picked a better time. I struggled to keep my impatience out of my voice as I attempted to hurry him through his detailed summary. It seemed like hours later when he finally left. I sighed in relief and kneaded my forehead with my fingers. How complicated my life had become in the last twenty-four hours was really starting to amaze me.

I quickly got up and went to talk to Renji, seriously tempted to lock the door to avoid any other interruptions. The entrance to his office was just a few steps away when Renji appeared, stopping to lean lazily against the wall. "I thought we'd never be alone," he drawled, a slow smirk curving his lips.

The sight of him nearly made me forget what I was doing, but I shook myself mentally and tried to focus. "Renji..."

He took one step and was next to me, touching me, grabbing my kimono with those strong hands of his. His lips pressed against my neck and I shuddered at the burst of pleasure they sparked in my body. "I've been waiting all day for this," he whispered hungrily next to my ear. Any previous thoughts suddenly left me with the breath that was forced from my lungs. The only thing I could focus on was the feel of his hands holding me tight and his warm lips on my skin.

"Oi, Renji-san!"

We barely had time to separate before Shuuhei burst through the door. I turned my back to him and pretended to look out the window so I could adjust the crumpled folds of my kimono.

"What is it?" There was just the slightest hint of annoyance in Renji's voice as he addressed the other man. I turned around and nodded at Shuuhei before glancing over at Renji. Lust flickered in his eyes and I found it difficult to breathe. He sat down behind his desk and shifted slightly, revealing the outline of his rock hard erection pressing against the folds of his clothes. I had to cough to cover up the gasp that left me involuntarily. Renji smirked and turned his attention to the oblivious Shuuhei.

Plans foiled again, I retreated to my own office. Unable to concentrate on the reports I should have been reading, I resorted to organizing the papers on my desk. I had just finished alphabetizing them and was beginning to wonder if I should also sort them chronologically when I saw the movement of scarlet hair in the doorway.

"So, where were we?" Renji smiled and crossed the room in a few long strides. Before I could protest, he was straddling my lap and nuzzling the soft skin under my jaw. I could not control the shiver that crept up my spine as his lips worked their magic on my sensitive skin. Taking a deep breath, I struggled to gain the control that seemed to vanish at the very sight of him.

"Renji, we need to talk." I meant to sound firm, but the words came out in a hoarse whisper. Apparently, just the words were enough to catch his attention, because Renji stiffened and lifted his head to look at my face. I was surprised to see a mixture of uncertainty and fear in his eyes.

"No, it's okay. I understand," he said softly as he rose from my lap. Confusion stole my voice and I stared at him, mouth slightly gaping. His eyes darted to the floor and he rubbed the back of his neck uneasily. "I figured this might happen. It's okay if you just want to forget about last night."

He thought I was rejecting him? I chuckled softly. Nothing was farther from the truth. His face fell as he took my laugh the wrong way and he turned to leave. I reached out and quickly grasped his wrist, pulling him back down onto my lap. He held his breath and hesitantly looked up at me.

"I doubt I could forget about last night even if I tried," I said soothingly. "I do not wish to push you away."

His eyes brightened and I heard him sigh in relief. "Then, what _did_ you want to talk about?"

I paused and cleared my throat, still uncertain how I was going to word what I needed to say. "Well, I wanted to know what you wanted... from this... from us."

Surprise flickered in his eyes and he looked at me curiously. "From us?"

"Yes. What do you want from me? Do you want to just continue what we did last night? Or... do you want... something more?" The words sounded horribly ridiculous and I reached out to straighten the edge of the pile of papers nervously.

Renji continued to look surprised. Apparently the question of what came next had not been bothering him. I was just about to tell him to forget about it when he cupped my chin in his hand and tilted my face to his. He leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on my lips, smiling as he pulled away.

"What did you think last night was?" he asked. "Just sex?"

I felt a blush color my cheeks and I struggled to hold his gaze. "I was not sure what to think. That is why I am asking you."

He kissed me again and spoke softly into my lips. "Didn't I say I would do anything for you? Didn't I say I wanted to take away your pain? Does that sound like something a person who didn't want to be with you would say?"

I blinked. Did he just say what I thought he said? "So... you want to be with me?"

Amused at my bewilderment, he chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Of course I want to be with you. I adore you, always have. Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought last night would have been possible, but now that I've had you, you're gonna have a hell of a hard time getting rid of me." He smiled again and I marveled at how it made all of my uncertainty and fear dissolve. He peered down at me, amusement in his eyes. "So does this mean the feeling's mutual or do I have to turn on my charm to win your heart?"

I tried to keep a straight face but the corner of my mouth twitched. "Charm? Mm, that sounds interesting." My lips refused to not smile. "What does this _charm_ involve?"

Renji grinned back at me and raked his fingers through my hair. "Well, it's better shown, not told." He kissed my lips tenderly and wrapped his arms around me. I savored the warmth of his embrace and pulled him in tighter, trying to express how pleased I was with his affection. His eyes flickered open and stared into mine as the kiss slowly became more heated. Strong hands caressed my back and tangled in my hair. I copied the movement and reached up to let loose his ruby locks, letting them tumble down across his shoulders.

He cupped my face with both hands and kissed me deeply. My hands circled him and pulled him closer to me. I gasped softly as he rubbed against my hardening arousal, the movement sending trickles of pleasure through my body. I gripped his hips and stood up, clearing my desk and laying him on it in one sweeping motion. He reached up and pulled me down onto him, grinding our erections together. His eyes rolled back in his head as he tried desperately not to make too much noise. The brief notion to lock the office door crossed my mind before being pushed out by Renji's hand rubbing my arousal through my clothes.

"Please." His strained voice was almost begging and sent a surge of lust through me. I bent down to lick the little patch of chest that peaked out from the gap in his kimono. He ran his fingers through my hair again, carefully avoiding the kenseikan. My hands worked down his body until they grasped his hips, grinding our erections harder against each other. His chest rose and fell in shudders, the sound of his heavy breathing increasing my own need.

I reached down and rubbed my palm on his arousal, now straining against the fabric of his clothing. With as much grace as I could manage in my haste, I untied his hakama and slid it down just enough to grant me full access to his beautiful cock. My breath snagged in my throat as I simultaneously took in the stunning sight and his rich male scent. I licked my lips and was pleased when a soft whimper of need came from Renji's throat. Slowly, teasingly, I lowered my head until he gasped and shivered at the feel of my breath against his most sensitive flesh.

After a few moments of letting him squirm under my breath, I let my tongue flick out to taste the soft skin under the tip of his cock. His legs trembled and he raised his hips, trying to gain more contact from my mouth. I put my forearm across him to hold him steady and continued my exploration of his now throbbing arousal. My tongue moved languidly across his salty skin—down the underneath, up the sides, and around the tip. Once I had completely covered him with my teasing caresses, I finally took him in my mouth and surrounded him with my wet warmth. Renji started to breath in shallow gasps and fisted his fingers in my hair.

"Byakuya..." His voice was thick with desire and it sent bolts of need to my own groin. I moaned around him, drawing another tremor from his writhing body. I began a slow rhythm, swirling my tongue around him on the way down and sucking gently on the way back up. It was not long before his hips bucked underneath me and incoherent words began to tumble from his mouth.

I wrapped my fingers around the base of his cock, sliding my grip up and down in time with my mouth. Renji arched his back and threw back his head—his mouth wide in a silent scream. The grip on my hair became almost painful and his face contorted in agonizing pleasure.

"I... I'm close." He looked down at me, sweat-soaked strands of crimson hair clinging to his face—his mouth open and panting. I returned the gaze and swallowed him whole, hollowing my cheeks and sucking him in until the tip of his cock came into contact with the back of my throat. A low, deep growl resonated in his chest as every muscle of his body tensed. A second later, he convulsed and I felt his seed splash on the back of my throat. I milked him greedily as he shook with each surge of pleasure that racked his body. Even after I had swallowed the last drop of his bittersweet nectar, I continued to torture his over-sensitive flesh with my mouth, relishing the faint whimpers and involuntary shudders that still shook him.

After the tremors died down, I moved up to give him a quick peck on the lips. I was pleasantly surprised when he seized my chin and pulled me down into a passionate kiss—swirling his tongue into my mouth to sample the aftertaste of himself. He pulled back and smirked at my dazed face, licking his lips seductively before flashing me that beautiful grin. My cock pulsed at the extremely erotic gesture, and I stared at his mouth hungrily.

There was a knock at the door.

"Fucking shit." There was a hint of panic in Renji's voice. He scrambled to retie his hakama and brush the sweat and hair off of his face.

The doorknob began to turn. In one swift motion, I crossed to the other side of the room and adjusted my kimono to cover my unruly erection. Renji dropped to the floor behind my desk and I barely had time to wonder what he was doing before the door swung open.

"Konichiwa, Kuchiki-taichou, Renji-fukutaichou!" Matsumoto spilled into the room and stopped short when she saw the mess of papers scattered on the floor. "What in the world happened?" Her eyes widened as Renji poked his head out from behind my desk, his hair falling down around his still flushed face.

"Uh, well..." I realized that I had no idea what to say.

"Rat," said Renji cheerfully, his face lighting up in a sheepish smile.

"Wha--?" Matsumoto's mouth fell open slightly as she looked at him in disbelief.

"The thing was huge!" He stood up and rubbed the back of his neck, as if embarrassed. "It was running around the office and started to piss me off, so I chased it in here and..." He paused to motion to the papers littering the floor. "Well, I kind of got carried away."

"Oh! How horrible." Thank the Gods Matsumoto was so gullible. I fought back a sigh of relief. "Did you need something, Matsumoto-fukutaichou?" I asked.

She paused for a second, trying to remember. "Oh, yes!" she suddenly exclaimed, turning to Renji. "Ikkaku-san asked if I would come by and let you know a few of us are having drinks at his place tonight. He thought you might like to come."

Renji smiled. "Tell Ikkaku thank you but I'm going to be busy tonight." He caught my eye and gave the slightest of winks. "There's something I owe someone."

I choked on absolutely nothing and had to fake a cough for the second time that day. When I looked back up, Renji was staring at me heatedly. I struggled to keep the blush from my cheeks and turned to look at Matsumoto, who was giving us a puzzled look. She shrugged and bid us farewell, bouncing out the door and down the hall.

Renji rubbed his forehead and leaned against the wall. "Yeesh, that was close."

"Definitely," I agreed.

He looked around at the floor and chuckled. "Do you want some help with these papers?"

I shook my head. "It is probably best if we just get back to work. Whenever you are near I tend to lose control, and it would certainly cause some problems if someone were to walk in on us."

"Byakuya-taichou, lose control?" His smirk widened into a grin. "Because of me?" He slid a hand around my waist and pulled me close. "This is far from over," he whispered before kissing my temple and sauntering into his own office.

I closed my eyes and tried to reel in the lust that was coursing through my body. After a few deep breaths I could finally think straight and I set to work on reorganizing the paperwork that had fallen to the floor. When I remembered _how _the papers had landed on the ground, my throat tightened and my concentration faltered again. I looked up at the clock and began to count the minutes until it was time to leave—time to give in to the desire that was raging through me.

Could time move any slower?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So sorry if it was a little too mushy. I just think that Byakuya would have to really work things over in his head... being the epitome of perfection that he is. I wasn't about to do the whole "wake up and pretend it never happened and torture each other with our unspoken feelings" plot. I do love those stories, but I'm too impatient to write them. I'm still trying to work out a plot for this, but if all else fails I can just put the boys into kinky situations and call it good enough. After all, what's life without a little smut?


	3. Change of Plans xRenji POVx

Thank you to the people who pointed out the mistakes in the last two chapters. That is one of the main reasons I post on here. I want to get better, and the only way I'll get better is to know what I'm doing wrong.

On that note, I've decided not to go back and change the OOC of Renji and my faulty honorific use. When I look back at this a long time from now, I want to see how I've gotten better. However, I will be writing Renji more OC and fixing my honorifics. Actually, I've decided not to use the honorifics at all. This little story is basically just my way of testing my yaoi/lemon writing skills (or lack thereof). Once I've gotten a better handle on the smut, I will definitely start a story that has the whole package—great sex and a storyline/style that is more appropriate. I hope that you can still enjoy this; I know I'm sure as hell having a great time writing it.

_Bleach and all associated characters are property of Kubo Tite. I just find them extremely sexy so I borrow them for these little sexual endeavors of mine. _

_All characters depicted in sexual situations are waaayy past the legal age of concent in any state or country._

xxxxxxxxxx

It was a gorgeous day. The sun was high in the cloudless sky and a warm breeze swept past my face. Then again, the weather was always nice in Seireitei. No, I suppose the real reason for the day being so amazing was the presence of a certaintaichou by my side. I snuck glances at him out of the corner of my eye as we made our way towards my house. Byakuya's long hair fluttered behind him and the sunlight danced across his white skin, giving it a godly glow.

I couldn't believe that this living masterpiece was actually coming home with me. Yesterday, I never would have dreamed that any of this could be possible. A subconscious part of me had loved and yearned for Byakuya even as I struggled to surpass him, but not once had I expected anything would happen. But now—now we were on our way to my place, where the sexy taichou would _once again_ be my lover, and a damn good one, at that.

My pulse quickened as my thoughts were pulled back to our little _encounter _earlier that day. Byakuya's hands and mouth were wickedly talented, but it was the fact that we were getting hot and heavy _in his office_ that really put me over the edge. If Matsumoto hadn't walked in when she did, I would have returned the favor—and then some.

I tried to slow my breathing and reminded myself that I would have all night to act out my lusty fantasies. A grin found its way to my lips as I thought about my sensual plans for the epitome of beauty walking beside me. I wanted to stretch Byakuya's elegant body out on my bed and take my time with him, slow and gentle, until he begged me to take him. My cock twitched at the thought of my sexy taichou writhing beneath me and panting my name. It was a good thing that I'd had the foresight to put clean sheets on the bed that morning. I made a mental note to buy some better ones; that perfect milky skin of his would look pretty damn fantastic against some black silk.

Byakuya was looking up at the sky, his eyes glittering brightly in the daylight. My stomach fluttered uncontrollably and my hand itched to reach out for his. I gawked at him silently and wondered briefly what he thought about _holding hands_ in public. There was something comforting about walking next to him. Even though we weren't touching, I could acutely feel his presence at my side. I was aware of every time his white kosode fluttered in the wind to graze my leg and each little flicker of the reiatsu that he was letting seep out on purpose. Damn, just being near him was making me as giddy as a little school girl.

A small smile played at his lips when he caught me staring at him. He was breathtaking when he smiled, and I wished he would do it more.

"Is there something wrong, Renji?" he asked. My breath snagged as deep blue eyes pierced my own.

"Just admiring," I whispered. Just the sight of him was enough to take my breath away.

"Oh?" Byakuya's smile widened and I quickly lost track of everything else. He stopped abruptly, dragging me from my trance.

"What's the matter?" Fear knotted my stomach as I began to wonder if he was getting second thoughts.

"We have arrived," he said with a smirk. "This was our destination, was it not?" A pale finger pointed over my shoulder.

Shit. His gorgeous grin had distracted me so much that I hadn't even realized we were standing right outside my house. He chuckled softly and softened his gaze. "Are you going to invite me inside?"

My heart felt like it was trying to get out of my chest. Could this be _real_? A part of me still regarded the night before as a fluke incident, but he was really there—really standing in front of me, waiting for me to take him in. I blinked at him and tried to will my feet to move. Trying to act somewhat naturally, I made my way to the door and beckoned for him to follow. My hand shook as I unlocked the door and pushed it open. To say that I wasn't prepared for what happened next would be a huge understatement.

Before I had even taken a step inside, Byakuya grabbed me and spun me around. He crushed his lips into mine with so much force that our teeth ground together. Strong, lithe hands grasped the neck of my kimono and slammed me into the door, pushing it shut with a loud bang. My eyes widened and I tried to return the intensity of the kiss, but my head was spinning and my knees felt oddly weak. His hands let go of my clothes and grabbed my face, pulling my mouth harder into his. I parted my lips to grant his probing tongue entrance. He was ravenous, tasting and exploring every corner of my mouth that he could reach.

I lifted a hand to comb through his hair, but he caught my wrist and pinned it above my head and against the door. His other hand reached up to grab a fistful of my hair. A yelp of shock left me as he yanked my head back, exposing my throat to his rough, needy kisses. The sharp tug on my scalp paired with the pleasure of his mouth on my neck was surprisingly arousing and I tried to grind my hips into his. Pale lips smirked against my skin and perfectly white teeth nipped at the sensitive skin under my jaw. A needy moan purred somewhere in his chest, sending an uncontrollable shiver down my spine.

He released his grip on my wrist and hair and reached to untie the sash that held my clothes in place. After hastily removing the obi, Byakuya pulled my kimono down so that I was bare from the waist up. Long, white fingers splayed across my chest until they reached my nipples. He gave them a little squeeze that was far from gentle and a jolt of painful pleasure surged through my veins. Ebony hair tickled my face as his mouth trailed wet kisses from my neck down to my chest. My head thumped against the door behind me when his hot, wet tongue came into contact with the sensitive peaks. A primal groan came tumbling from my lips and I fisted my hands in his hair.

Byakuya grabbed both of my wrists and restrained them above my head. The movement made his hips press into mine and we both gasped at the sudden, intense sensation of our erections grinding together. He bent his head and bit my shoulder, his teeth clamping down hard enough to break the skin. My eyes rolled back as his tongue moved languidly over the wound, creating sensations that I'd never known were possible. His mouth moved to my ear, his hot breath tickling my sensitive skin and making me shudder.

"Do you want me, Renji?" The passion in his voice made my own desire spin wildly out of control.

"Yes," I panted.

"Do you _need_ me, Renji?" His tongue flicked across my ear and I completely lost myself for a moment.

"Gods, yes... please..." My breathing was nothing but raspy gasps and I felt completely powerless in the hands of this gorgeous creature. He pulled away and looked at me steadily. The pure lust I saw in his eyes almost made my knees give out. I gripped desperately at the arm that was restraining my wrists, trying to find my balance and remain upright. His lips curved in a slow smirk and he ran a finger along my jaw. I pushed forward into the touch and was rewarded when he caressed my face and bent to press his lips to mine. The kiss was insistent yet controlled—so skillful and passionate that I saw stars explode behind my eyelids. His mouth was sweet and smooth and seemed to fit perfectly with mine. When he finally pulled back, I was panting and practically crazy with need.

He leaned back again and appraised me with longing eyes. I wanted to touch him—to do something that would spark the same desire in him that he had in me. My arms twitched but his grip remained secure on my wrists. Another slow smirk worked his lips as he realized I was thinking about escaping his grasp. He moved forward and crushed my body between his own and the door, forcing the breath from my lungs as I exhaled. Steely blue eyes stared into my own and I sighed at the blissful feeling of his weight against me.

"Going somewhere?" His eyes danced in amusement.

"N-no." A hand moved down to my groin.

"Do you want something?" The hand rubbed against my painfully hard erection.

"Please..." Long fingers wrapped around me through my hakama.

"Please, what?" A short stroke was followed by a gentle squeeze.

"I-I need you." Byakuya released his grip on my cock and I had to stifle the moan of protest that rose in my throat. He brought our faces together until the tips of our noses were touching. After holding my gaze for a few agonizing moments, he suddenly let go of my wrists and took a step backward.

"Take me to your bed." It was definitely a command, not a request. The urgent authority in his voice was strangely erotic and I quickly complied. I led the way to my bedroom, looking back frequently to watch him follow. Once inside the dimly lit room, I turned to face him, only to be met with a blur of pale skin and black hair as he swiftly crossed the room and pushed me back onto the bed. Strong arms held me down as he continued his hungry assault on my body.

I closed my eyes and relished the feeling of his lips, tongue, and teeth working across my chest and stomach. My hands reached for his silky hair, but once again he caught them and pinned them to my sides. I gave in to his restraints and allowed him to cover me in hungry kisses, my vision hazy with lust as I watched him.

He worked lower until his hands came to rest on the top of my hakama. His hands gripped the fabric and I heard it tear as he removed the rest of my clothing in one deft move. In a second he had also stripped and stood naked and erect above me. The impatience and intensity of his actions spurred my own need and I wanted to do anything I could to quench the fire that was slowly consuming him. He crawled back up and kissed me deeply before turning me over onto my stomach.

Fear flickered through me as I began to understand where things were headed. I had never been taken before—I had always been top. Uncertainty threatened to make me question him until I felt his breath on my ear and his voice, thick with desire, whispered in my ear. "Do you trust me, Renji?"

I sighed and let my body relax. Byakuya would never hurt me. I turned to look him in the eye and nodded, afraid that my voice would fail me. He kissed me caringly before moving to kiss and caress my back. The feeling of his mouth and hands moving across my skin drove any lingering feelings of doubt from my mind. He moved down steadily until his breath fell lightly on my tailbone. I felt long fingers spread my cheeks apart and I quivered in anticipation of his next move.

Suddenly, without warning, Byakuya's hot, wet tongue darted out against my puckered entrance. My hips jerked in response and I gasped at the extreme pleasure that coursed through my body at such a simple touch. He made a small noise of approval and continued to tease and lick my opening, drawing more guttural moans from deep within me.

Just when I thought I would die from pleasure, I felt a slick finger press against me and slip slowly into my body. The sweet smell of green tea wafted up to me and I wondered briefly when he had grabbed the bottle of oil off the nightstand. Any and all thoughts were quickly thrown aside as Byakuya pressed further into me. The feeling was odd and a little uncomfortable, but I reminded myself how good it felt to be inside _him_ and I immediately became determined to give him the same pleasure. I tried to relax as the finger pushed all the way inside.

Byakuya came up to kiss the back of my neck and shoulders, stilling his finger inside of me to let me get used to the feeling. The magic of his kisses began to take hold and I felt my body go limp as I fell into the sensations washing over me. The finger inside me twisted, brushing against something that made me go blind—an intense flow of pleasure raging through my veins like fire. My head jerked back and he took the opportunity to bite my neck, the pain sharpening the pleasure and sending me into a whirlwind of sensation. Another finger pressed in to join the first and the initial discomfort was quickly lost in bliss as both digits pressed against my sweet spot. My lips parted in a silent scream and my body clenched around hm.

I buried my face in the bed and tried desperately to think straight. Byakuya's fingers were now scissoring inside of me, and I could feel his breath falling in heavy pants against my back. In that moment I realized that I didn't care one bit about pain or discomfort. I was completely willing to do anything to please this man. "Byakuya, please."

A forehead rested on my shoulder and I realized that he was as near to losing control as I was. Once his breathing wasn't quite as raspy, he nuzzled my neck and inhaled deeply when his nose came into contact with my hair. "Renji..."

"Please, I need you." He must have heard the desire in my voice because he removed his fingers and positioned himself between my legs. I rose to my knees to create a better angle and shuddered when I felt his arm reach around my waist. The tip of his oil-slicked arousal rested against my entrance and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding. When he felt my body relax he gently pushed forward and past my tight ring of muscles.

I bit my lip as the burning pain hit me. Byakuya stilled when I tensed and ran his hand down my back. Long, cool fingers moved down to my cock and wrapped around the sensitive flesh. A slow tremor worked through my body as the burn was overwhelmed by the sensation of his grip on my arousal. In one movement, Byakuya slid his hand down my length and pushed the rest of the way into my body. We both froze, silent but for the steady stream of hoarse gasps that was our breathing.

After a moment, Byakuya's hand began a slow rhythm on my cock. After a few pumps, the sharp sting was much more tolerable and I began to concentrate on the pleasure that his hand was wringing from me. His thumb circled my sensitive tip and smeared the clear drops of precum that had gathered there. A groan rose from my throat and his cock twitched in response. The surprisingly pleasing sensation that came from the movement elicited another low moan from me.

Taking that as a cue, Byakuya slowly withdrew his cock a few inches before gently thrusting back in. The pain was gone and even the odd discomfort was gradually giving way to a more pleasurable feeling. I felt full, almost—complete. I looked back to see Byakuya biting his lip in concentration, his face contorted as he tried to maintain his control. His eyes met mine and I ground my hips back into his. "Please."

The word must have severed the last thread of his restraint because in an instant he grabbed my hips and thrust deeper into me, a deep growl resounding in his chest. I focused on his hand stroking my cock and closed my eyes. They flew open wide when Byakuya hit that spot inside me and a rush of uncontrollable pleasure crashed through me. "Fuck... ngh... oh gods."

Byakuya's mouth was back at my ear and his panting breath made me shiver. "Good?"

"Y-yes..." He kissed my neck and picked up his pace, driving into me with more intensity and force. Every time he pushed forward he hit my sweet spot, sending surges of blinding pleasure through my body. My need peaked and I thrust back to meet him, matching his rhythm as I impaled myself on his cock. Our speed rose steadily until we were both moving frantically, sweat dripping down our naked bodies. Heat pooled in my belly and I knew I was close. "Byakuya..."

He reached down and resumed stroking my cock. As soon as his smooth fingers wrapped around me, my need whirled out of control and my body convulsed as my release washed over me. A scream escaped from my mouth as wave after wave of unbearably intense pleasure surged through me. Byakuya's hand never faltered, continuing its rhythm as my seed spilled onto the bed below. My ass clenched around his cock and he pushed hard into me one more time before I felt his body shake and his cock pulse inside me with his own orgasm. His forehead rested on my back and his chest shook with each ragged breath he took.

My strength left me and I sank onto the bed, wincing when I felt Byakuya's softening cock slip from me. He sighed and rolled onto his back beside me, chest still heaving as he panted. I rested my head on a pillow and gazed at the god lying next to me. He was absolutely stunning. Ivory skin glistened with sweat and strands of charcoal colored hair clung to a perfectly chiseled jaw. Thick lashes fluttered over icy blue eyes and slim, pale lips parted in a half smile. I traced a finger down the inside of his muscular arm, reveling in the feel of his silky skin under my calloused touch.

"Byakuya?"

"Hm?" He turned and looked at me with satisfaction written all over his face.

"I—" my voice faltered and I averted my eyes. "I really enjoyed that."

He took my chin in his hand and raised my gaze to his. When I looked in his, eyes my throat tightened at the caring and emotion that I saw there. I leaned in to kiss him slowly and gently. His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into him. I rested my head on his chest and sighed. There wasn't anywhere else in the world I wanted to be. My thoughts drifted back to all the plans that I had had for him, and how soon I had forgotten about them once he put his hands on me.

The night was still far from over.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm not exactly sure that I'm happy with this chapter. My lemon writing skills still need work, but that's the whole point of this story. Still, I _have _only been reading yaoi for the last month and writing it for the last week. **Please, please, please leave me some comments and constructive criticism. I really want to get better at these sex scenes.**


	4. Dirty Talk xRenji POVx

Okay. Code Red? Check. Smokes? Check. Good tunes? Check. Now, on to the next chapter.

Thank you for all the kind comments. Really, you should stop before I get a big head. Wait, no. Don't stop.

This chapter is for bloodcrow, hope you like it!

_Bleach and all associated characters are the property of Kubo Tite. I just can't resist having them act out all my pervy little fantasies._

_All characters depicted in sexual acts are definitely of legal age to do so._

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

I laid listening to the quiet sound of Byakuya's steady breathing. He had been asleep for a while now, but my racing mind refused to shut down. Was all of this really happening? I sighed and traced my finger over the smooth skin of my lover's chest. He stirred briefly but remained asleep. When had I fallen for him? Just yesterday I had looked at him the same way I had for all the decades we had known each other—as the taichou I esteemed and cared for. Now, as I lay studying his flawless face, exciting new emotions poured over me.

Before the whirlwind of events that had started the night before, I had never thought of Byakuya in a romantic sense. Yes, I respected and cared for him deeply. Anyone who had the privilege of working and fighting along side him couldn't help but develop admiration and devotion for this graceful, powerful man. He had always been my hero—someone I could look up to and aim to please. Ever since I had joined the sixth division it had been my goal to become like him, perhaps even surpass him someday.

So when did I form these new emotions? A part of me had always wanted a deeper friendship with Byakuya. There was always that sense of longing that had gripped me whenever I looked into his seemingly cold eyes and watched his carefully controlled actions. But he had always seemed unreachable, unattainable, and definitely way out of my league. Perhaps it was my profound reverence for him that had kept me from viewing him as a potential lover. Maybe I had looked up to him so much that I had been almost afraid to hope for anything more.

For some reason, when I saw the hurt and loneliness that he was feeling—when he chose to reveal his emotions and confide in me—all previous inclinations flew out the window and I found myself quickly falling past the point of return. There was something in his eyes and voice—something that made me realize how much I really did care for him—how much I adored him. All my reservations fell away and the only thing left was the deep well of concern that I had previously labeled as "respect" and "honor".

I sighed again and lay my head back on the pillow. Having feelings for Byakuya would probably prove to be more of a challenge than either of us expected. True, the last day or so had been incredible. He was letting me in and revealing his emotions more than I ever thought possible. In his office he had even hinted at wanting a relationship. A relationship? I wondered if he was really prepared for something like that. I knew that he craved physical contact and perhaps even the emotional part that came with it—but I was doubtful that he was truly ready for something more. After all, he had only started to open up to me in the last twenty-four hours. Sooner or later he was going to come out of the lust induced reverie and realize what was going on.

No. Byakuya was smart. Probably the smartest person I knew. I was certain he wouldn't invest time and effort in something unless he had thought it over and was sure that it was what he wanted. But I still couldn't shake the feeling that perhaps all of this was too good to be true.

Over the years I had gotten used to being single. There was plenty of things to do and countless enemies to fight that it became easy to keep my mind off the periodical twinges of loneliness that had haunted me. I surrounded myself with the people I cared about and had actually forgotten that I could be seeking something other than friendship. After all, I had never been in a _real_ relationship, so I guess I didn't know what I was missing. Byakuya, however, knew what it was like to be in love. He had been married, and from what I gathered, he had been really happy with his wife. So I suppose it was only natural that someday he would crave that kind of commitment again.

So, the real question was—was I ready for that? My heart hurt for Byakuya and I longed to make him happy, to chase away his loneliness and replace it with the comfort I could bring him. But in the end, if something were to go wrong, wouldn't we both be worse off? He would have the pain of losing love yet another time in his life, and I would experience heartbreak for the first time in mine. Were such consequences a reasonable risk for the pleasure we could give each other now?

Sighing yet another time, I buried my face in the pillow and closed my eyes. Why the hell was I so worried? Since when did I give a damn about _consequences_? Everything that had happened between Byakuya and me had been incredible. I'd have to be an idiot not to continue something felt so good—so _right._ I lived all these years acting brashly and not giving a shit about the cost, why the hell would I start now?

I smirked and looked over at Byakuya's pale form. His pale form was practically glowing in the moonlight that poured in from my window. My heart hurt again and I realized that I would probably do anything if it meant making him happy, even if only for today. He had lived shut off and detached for too long. I'd be damned if I was going to deny him the only pleasure I'd ever seen him allow himself.

My hand moved of its own accord to the soft skin of his side. His breath hitched as my rough fingers traced slow patterns over the sensitive flesh. When he was sleeping, his usual stern demeanor faded and a look of serenity graced his face. He looked almost _cute_. I stifled a chuckle and moved to kiss his jaw. Silky strands of black hair were splayed out on the bed and I buried my nose in them, inhaling his crisp, clean scent. Whenever I smelled him I was reminded of a new spring day; it both comforted and excited me at the same time.

I continued idly stroking his soft skin and nuzzling his hair, enjoying the freedom to touch and look at him as much as I pleased. My fingers followed the curve of his hip down to his muscular leg, lingering for a second on a faint birthmark. The tiny imperfection looked like a speck of chocolate on his ivory skin, and I quickly bent down to flick my tongue over it. It tasted good, but not like chocolate.

Byakuya stirred when my tongue brushed against his skin. I held my breath and peered at him through the darkness. Long eyelashes fluttered before frosty blue eyes met my own.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you."

Amusement flickered on his face and he propped himself up on his elbows. "What are you doing?"

I couldn't stop the smirk that twitched at my mouth. "Exploring." My tongue darted out over the blemish again. A soft sigh fell from the lips above me and I took it as permission to continue, letting my tongue swirl slowly over the soft skin inside his hip. His hands traveled up to my hair, pulling on the tie and releasing the crimson strands onto my shoulders. He slid my bandana off of my forehead and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply when the white fabric touched his nose. "You smell good."

I smiled at the compliment and crawled up to meet him face to face. "Not as good as you."

"I beg to differ." He leaned forward and kissed me. All traces of his earlier aggression were gone—this kiss was slow and gentle and yielding. I teased the seam of his lips with my tongue and was rewarded when they parted slightly, allowing me to explore further and taste the sweet warmth of his mouth. His hands lingered in my hair, massaging my scalp and sending little shivers of delight through my body. He felt the tremor and massaged deeper, working down to my neck and making the muscles relax just from his simple touch. Damn, but it felt good. I wondered briefly if he'd give me a full body massage. Some other time, maybe. Tonight, I was going to take my time with him.

My hands returned to their exploration of his flawless body. His chest was firm and well defined, and even the muscles of his stomach were slightly outlined as he lay completely relaxed under my touch. I straddled his legs and began lightly kissing the trails my fingers were tracing over his body. Byakuya shivered when my lips met his skin and he continued his slow caresses on my scalp. A small gasp fell from his lips when my mouth lingered for a moment on his hardening nipple. I smirked and let my tongue dance across the tightened peak, enjoying every small noise I could wring from his body.

His agile fingers fisted gently in my hair and I kissed a wet path over to the other nub, repeating the languid movements with my tongue and drawing yet another stifled moan. I came up to kiss him again and was pleased when his response was a little more heated than the last. As our lips mingled I slid my hands down his torso, letting my nails graze him ever so slightly. Blue eyes widened and the body beneath me pushed up into my touch. For some reason I was getting the idea that Byakuya enjoyed a little bit of roughness.

I deepened the kiss and explored his mouth, pulling back only to nip at his lower lip and then delve back in. He closed his eyes and let me control the speed and intensity, allowing the moment play out how I wanted. My hands traveled to his strong arms and I stroked my thumbs against the skin inside his elbows. My mouth left his to press against the baby-soft skin, and I could feel his pulse beating gently beneath my lips.

I kissed and nipped lightly down his arm to his wrist, swirling my tongue against the skin before sucking on it gently. Another gasp from above me was followed by his hand cupping around my face. His cool fingers brushed against my earlobe, sending more shivers down my spine.

Taking his hand in mine, I opened it and slowly licked a trail down his palm and up his middle finger. When I reached the tip I pulled it into my mouth, swirling my tongue around it before sucking gently. Byakuya moaned and I felt his hips twitch slightly. I smirked and sucked a little harder until my teeth grazed his second knuckle. He let his head fall back and sighed contentedly. I swirled my tongue around the length of his finger, letting it linger a little on the sensitive pad. His head raised and those gorgeous blue eyes were beginning to fill with desire as they looked into mine.

He pulled his finger away and grasped the sides of my face, pulling my lips to his. His tongue pushed into my mouth and tasted me hungrily. I let my amusement dance in my eyes and broke the kiss, putting my hands on his chest and pushing him firmly back onto the bed. "You had your fun," I teased, "It's my turn now."

A black brow curved and he opened his mouth to reply, but seemed to change his mind and only settled back into the pillow, keeping his eyes focused on mine. I gave him my most seductive smile and lowered my lips to his stomach. Kissing, nipping, and licking my way down his torso, I kept my eyes on him to take in each one of his reactions. Every time my teeth plucked at his skin his eyes would flutter shut before he caught himself and returned my stare.

I worked ever so slowly downward until my lips found the soft skin inside his hip. My teeth nibbled at the flesh before my tongue swirled across it. Byakuya's hands fisted in the sheets and his breathing deepened as my mouth moved closer to his arousal. I stroked his hip bones with my thumbs and moved to kiss the inside of his thigh. Looking up, I saw him bite his lip and stare down at me with lust now swimming in his eyes. I held his gaze and licked from his knee, along his thigh, to the place where his balls rested against his leg. A little shudder shook his knees as I flicked my tongue over the wrinkled skin of his sack.

I appraised his now rock hard erection, trying to memorize every curve of this part of him I was growing more and more fond of. A moan left him when I gently wrapped my fingers around the base, standing it up so that I could inspect it further. His cock was as beautiful as the rest of him—a flawless pillar of ivory. I slid my hand up the velvety smoothness and enjoyed the groan and twitch of the hips I received in return.

Leaning forward slightly, I breathed in his deep, masculine scent. Never before had I been so aroused by just a smell. When I exhaled, my breath fell on his pulsing arousal, drawing a deep groan from somewhere in his chest. Enjoying the control I had over him, I let my tongue slide out to tease the tip of his cock, gingerly tasting the clear droplets of liquid that had oozed out. Byakuya's back arched at the touch and he gripped the sheets harder.

"Renji..." He was panting and I felt a deep satisfaction at being able to get such a reaction from the impossibly controlled man.

"What do you want?" I asked, my amusement clearly audible in my voice.

"I want you." He looked down and the way his blue eyes had darkened with need made my own cock twitch.

"What do you want me to do?" My smirking lips were dangerously close to his arousal.

"Put your mouth on me." I raised my eyebrow and he quickly added, "...please."

"Please? Is my taichou asking me to suck his cock?" I grinned when his eyes widened in surprise at my blunt question.

"Well, when you put it that way..." he tilted his head and looked at me curiously.

"I want to hear you ask me. Say it—say you want me to suck your cock." I stifled a chuckle at the thought of someone as _proper_ as Byakuya saying something so crude.

"I refuse." He set his jaw and stared at me indignantly.

"Fine." I moved my mouth even closer to his cock, letting my breath fall in slow puffs against the straining skin. His fingers gripped the sheets so tightly that the knuckles whitened and his hips bucked slightly, trying to touch his erection to my lips.

I chuckled darkly and blew a stream of air around the tip of his cock. "I don't know about you, but I can do this all night." The look he gave me suggested he was thinking about flipping me over and having his way with me. I draped my arm over his stomach to let him know that I was planning on holding him down, no matter what he tried. "All you have to do is _say_ it." My brow twitched. "Unless you'd rather I _not _suck you off."

Pale hips jerked under me again. Was he actually getting aroused by my tactless comments? I decided to experiment.

"Don't you want to feel my mouth around you? Don't you want me to swallow you until your cock is deep in my throat?" Byakuya's eyes widened and he didn't quite stifle the groan that came from his throat. Well what d'ya know? He liked the dirty talk. I grinned and crawled up to look him in the face, leaving my hand lingering centimeters away from his erection.

"Don't you want to fist your hands in my hair and scream my name when you come in my mouth?" I whispered into his ear. He tried to get up but I held him in place. There was no way I was letting him get out of this now. "I think you do. I think you want me to go down on you until you spurt all that tasty cum of yours in my mouth." My tongue flicked over his ear and his whole body tensed underneath me. "Say it," I commanded.

"Renji..." Sweat began to form on his milky skin and I bent down to bite his shoulder. He failed to stifle another groan as I swirled my tongue against the wound.

"Renji, please." He looked at me and I smirked back at him, letting my tongue slide out to lick my lips seductively.

"Please, what?"

"Please... suck my cock." The last three words were barely a whisper but they cut through the silence of the night and went straight to my groin. Just the sound of his voice uttering something so purely sexual spurred my lust way beyond control.

"As you say, taichou." My tongue darted out to his ear one last time before I slid down his body, planting needy kisses on the skin that I encountered. When I reached his unbelievably hard cock, I immediately took the head into my mouth. No use teasing anymore, he_ had_ asked, after all.

I ran my tongue around the tip before enveloping him in the moist heat of my mouth. Byakuya groaned and ran his hands through my hair. My lips tightened around him and I eased down until I felt the top of his cock lodge in the back of my throat. Hollowing my cheeks and creating a steady suction, I pulled back until my tongue brushed against the sensitive area under the tip. I lingered there for a moment before quickly swallowing his length again, drawing another groan and a deep shudder from beneath me. My fingers wrapped around the base of his cock and slid up with my mouth. I pumped him a few times before swirling my tongue around the tip and down the pulsing vein.

My hand continued its steady rhythm on his cock while my mouth followed to engulf the flesh revealed on my downward stroke. Every time my fingers came up I sucked lightly on the tip of his erection before closing it in my tight grip. Saliva coated my hand and allowed me to slide effortlessly up and down the length of him. Only a few moments went by before Byakuya was panting and breathing my name. "Renji... Gods... Renji."

His needy whispers made my own arousal almost painfully hard and I reached between my legs to stroke myself in time with the steady rhythm I kept on his cock. He felt me move and propped himself up to observe me touching myself. Seeing him watch excited me even more and I groaned around his cock in my mouth. The vibration made him throw his head back and utter a moan of his own. I knew that if this were to continue I probably wouldn't last much longer so I sped up my rhythm and gripped him a little tighter.

"Renji... ahh... fuck." The swear was sexy as hell coming from Byakuya's lips and it immediately sent me over the edge. My body shook as I practically erupted onto the bed. I removed my hand from his cock and swallowed him whole, clenching the tip of him in my throat, now rumbling in a primal groan brought on by my release. The sudden wet heat of my mouth around him made him sit up and clutch at my head as his own orgasm surged through him. His hands pulled almost painfully in my hair and every muscle in his body tightened and released with each wave of ecstasy that rocked him.

When he finally relaxed, he stroked the side of my face and brought my face up to his. He looked at me with pure contentment and kissed me slowly, tasting himself on my lips. I pushed him back and we both collapsed on the bed, still panting and trembling slightly.

"You swore." I rested my chin in my hand and peered at him, intrigued.

"Did I? I recall no such thing." He moved to nuzzle my jaw but not before I saw the smirk on his face.

"Who knew you had such a dirty mouth?" I teased.

He chuckled softly and pulled me onto his chest. "Who knew a lot of things?"

I sighed and nestled into his embrace. The warmth of his body crept over me, filling me with a sense of complete comfort and happiness. His hand grasped mine and held it over his heart. The steady beat of his pulse soothed me and I felt myself drifting off towards sleep. Before my eyes closed for the night I mused at how unexpected—but incredibly fulfilling this little turn of events had become.

Who knew?


End file.
